fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
C!PC01
'''I became Pretty Cure? Is this really, really true? '''is first episode of Change! Pretty Cure! Story One day, Momoko met three mysterious talking animals and found out that she is Pretty Cure, Cure Orchid. Synopsis C!PC01 transcript It was normal day in Flower Town and Momoko just finnish her strawberry cake. When her friends Yurika and Rei came. She invited them over for Cake Party (that's how she call meeting when they came to eat cake she made). They were all having fun and were talking about everyday things. Then Momoko had a feeling she heard something but because Yurika and Rei didn't notice anything she didn't mention it either. At the same time Yataro and Ruai were on the roof of their house, together with Aika. They were both arguing becouse they weren't happy that they have too search for pretty cure together. Unlike them, Aika was very happy and was playing while they were arguing. After that Yurika and Rei went home and Momoko went to her room to read more recipes about cakes. Next day in the morning, Momoko went to park (it was Sunday). She went past one girl and saw that she droped something. She gave her the thing she droped back. The girl didn't say anything and Momoko left. After that girl said to herself: "I have a feeling that I'll met this girl again soon." At the same time Momoko was thininking about girl she just met when she saw two cats with plush bear. They didn't notice her and she was very suprised too find out that they are talking. When they noticed her Yataro and Ruai started to argue again because they both thought other one wasn't careful enough. When Momoko wasn't sure what to say Aika flew in her hands and Momoko really liked her. At the same time, girl Momoko met earlier was walking in the park. She saw a lot of people and change to her real form and used Sadness. People were scared and ran away. When this happened Momoko was just about to ask cat and dog what is going on when they all heard strange noise. Yataro said: "It's them!" and run to the place with Ruai, Aika flew after them and Momoko wanted to know what is going on too so she ran after them. When they came here a lot of people escaped. She finnaly asked Yataro and others what's going on and they started to explain things but Momoko didn't really understand anything. Then girl noticed them and Momoko get really angry because all people that run away had a lot of fun before. Suddenly strange box and key appear before her and she transformed in Cure Orchid. After defeating Sadness, girl introducted herself as Agura and went away. Momoko transformed back. As Yataro, Ruai and Aika were happy because Pretty Cure appear, Momoko asked them to finnaly explain her everything. Characters *Harukaze Momoko/Cure Orchid *Misaki Yurika *Hinagi Rei *Harukaze Ringo *Harukaze Yan *Harukaze Ichigo *Tsukikage Kei *Yataro *Ruai *Aika *Agura Locations *Flower Town *Flower Academy Major Events *Momoko met Yataro, Ruai and Aika *Momoko became Pretty Cure Trivia Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Episodes